Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{5}}{7^{7}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{7^{5}}{7^{7}} = 7^{5-7}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{5}}{7^{7}}} = 7^{-2}} $